Musical Key
by BuffyXTheXBunnyXKill
Summary: Many secerts become undone. Everyone thinks that Aizen just needs Karakura town to make the king's key to kill the king of Shinigami, but they are wrong. The true rulers will rise once again and set the new world order. The key hidden, but in plain sight and unknown to its protectors. Who can fiugure the riddle of the key in time to win the war?
1. Chapter 1

Musical Key

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or bleach!

Chapter 1: Heroes Meet

Kagome's pov

It's been two months. Two months since the finally battle, the last time I saw Inuyasha alive. I cannot believe after all this time he chose to go to hell with the clay pot. I guess I just wasn't good enough for him. Was I really that useless that I am not even better than the dead? Well it doesn't matter now, he's down in hell with his Miko, and so I need to move on. Unfortunately, the jewel did not leave me alone like we all hope it would after the wish was made. Nope, life can't make it easy for me. The stupid jewel decided to go to the purest place it can find, my heart. Now I have some marble inside my heart. What did I ever do to deserve this? I can still remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_It's over Naraku." Kagome yelled holding a huge scythe that was covered in her Miko powers. That she received after she finished her training with Sesshomaru as an adoption present._

_ Kagura and Kanna died early on in the battle and hakudoshi following soon after them. Miroku and Sango fell unconscious after they killed Kohaku and Kiliala, who is heavily injured, stayed behind to protect them in their vulnerable state. Rin and Shippo are near them and being protected by Jaken and Ah-Uh. Only Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Naraku are left standing, all nearly exhausted of their power and only have enough for one more big attack._

_Naraku sends his entire youkai aura in one last dark blast._

"_Now!" Kagome yells._

"_You've got it. BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha turns naraku's attack on him_

"_Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru unleashes his final attack._

"_Getsuga Tensho!" A pink burst and white of energy was realsed from Kagome's scythe._

_ The attacks were all a direct hit and Naraku took the full blast and the destructive powers of their attack blew up the area hiding Naraku form their view. When the smoke cleared naraku was bearley alive. His left half of his body was obliterated in the attack and blood was gushing from it. He was stubborn and trying to harness the power of the incomplete jewel of souls to heal him. Kagome looked at him impassively. She did not hate him but she did not like him either. It is impossible for her as guardian of the jewel to hate anything, even the clay miko. She walked up to naraku and he looked her in the eye. His eyes full of hate, fury, and lust._

"_Give up Naraku it is over. Give me the jewel." She held out her hand that hasn't holding the scythe._

"_Never! I won't give up. I will win and kill every last one of you except you miko. No you will submit and be my mate and bear me powerful pups that will help me take over these lands. I will enjoy breaking your body and soul." He spat._

_Kagome unaffected by his disturbing speech "Then perish! __Ryūjin Jakka__!" her scythe was now covered in flames hotter than hell it's self and she turned Naraku into ashes. The jewel of four souls rolled off the pile of Naraku's ashes and Kagome finally collapsed from exhaustion and went down on her knees._

_ Sango and Miroku finally woke up and were happy to see the evil hanyo finally destroyed. Conveniently Kikyo also showed up then and Inuyasha immediately noticed her presence and was torn between his past love and the young miko who saved him from his imprisonment and was always loyal to him. Kagome saw his struggle and knew it was time to let him go. He could no longer live with this guilt and it was the undead miko he truly loved and not she and she would not be one to keep him away from his happiness. She also knew that even if he stayed with her, she would only be a replacement for Kikyo which she did not want she did not want to be someone's shadow she wanted to be loved for herself and nobody else. Even though it will hurt her she will have to admit that she does not love him as deeply as Kikyo and that is that. She stood up with the piece of naraku's jewel in her hand and now shining a pure pink._

"_Go Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. The dog hanyo looked in his companion's eyes and understood the unspoken message. She raised the hand with the jewel and the jewel shined even brighter for a second and the rosary on Inuyasha's neck broke apart and reformed around her own neck showing that the demon was now free._

"_Thank you, Kagome." He whispered, but she could hear it and left with his love._

_ One minute lasted she felt his life force disappear along with Kikyo's and the stolen parts of Kagome's soul came back to her._

"_Goodbye Inuyasha." She started to cry over the lost of her first love and protector._

_ Silence rang over the group as Inuyasha's passing finally set in. After a few minutes Shippo finally spoke up._

"_What are you going to do with the jewel now mama?" Shippo asked._

"_I am to finally make the wish and make it disappear." She answered her son._

_ She took off the piece of the jewel that was hanging around her neck and combined it with the piece in her palm and the jewel was finally one again._

"_I wish for the world to be split up into the human world the demon world or the underworld or hell and the afterlife so something like this will never happen again." The jewel shined brightly __and __Midoriko_ _appeared._

"_Your wish is pure and will be grained, but every place needs a ruler so who will rule the new realms?" the great miko asked._

_ Flashback ends_

That is how the three worlds came to be. I have not heard from anyone from the feudal era. Now that I am living a boring life of a normal high school student and free from my adventures I find myself wanting to go back, but I cannot because the well is sealed. Tomorrow I am moving to Kakrakura to start a new and get away from all the memories of me being a legendary warrior who saves the future and to become a normal teenager. Closing my last bag of belongings I get dressed for bed and lay down and wonder what is going to happen now. Eventually I fell into a dreamless sleep ready for the start of my new life tomorrow.

Buffy: How was that for a first chapter?

Ichigo: Hey! Why does she have me and Yamamoto-oji's attacks?

Buffy: That will be explained later.

Ichigo: What about the three rulers who are they?

Buffy: (ignores Ichigo) Review! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach!

Chapter 2: Karakura Town

Kagome's pov

She said apartment 32 right? Hmm 31. Oh here it is apartment 32. I open the door and step into my apartment. It's nice with one bedroom and a large bathroom and walk in closet. The kitchen and living room are a nice size too. I unpack my stuff and go shopping for some groceries since the apartment is already furnished. I was so busy taking in my surroundings I did not notice I bummed into someone until I feel on my butt.

"I am so sorry." Geeze I've been in the neighborhood for once minute and I am already starting trouble for myself this has to be a record.

"It's okay I was running and I didn't see you there." He helped me up. I looked up and saw his face for the first time.

He had bright orange hair which is strange, but complements him. His face was in a scowl, but you could tell he was concerned and not angry by looking into his warm brown eyes that showed it. But what really had me curious was his aura. Humans tend to have a tan or brown aura and demons a reddish one while mikos and monks have a blue aura. Mine is blue with pink and black mixed in, but this buy has none of those. His aura was black with dark red mixed in, but not a demon. Interesting.

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention either I was looking around the place to remember where I am."

"Oh so you are the person who moved into the apartments down the road?"

"Yeah my name is Kagome Higurashi and you are…..?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Welcome to Karakura town." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Why don't I show you around the town?"

"That would be nice."I smiled warmly and he blushed. Cute.

We spent the rest of the day wondering around Karakura and talking. I learned that his family owns the family clinic down the street and that he has two sisters and his father is in charge of the clinic. His mom is dead and died when he was a little kid but is still not over it. I hope to help him with that. He also goes to Karakura high as a freshman which I will be entering to start freshman year also. We hung out until it was late at night. We exchanged cell phone numbers and agreed to keep in touch. He walked me home and before leaving he gave me a small peck on the cheek and left. I was shocked and when into my apartment and thought about him some more.

He is really sweet. I have only known him for a day, but I feel like I like this guy. Not even my feelings for inuyasha came this fast. I hope we can be closer than just friends. I fell asleep dreaming a boy my new crush.

Buffy: well that's it.

Ichigo: That's all.

Buffy: I ran out of soda. It helps me write.

Ichigo: that's stupid and you still haven't explained what happened before.

Buffy: in due time strawberry.

Ichigo: It does not mean straw berry it means number one!

Buffy: yeah, yeah anyways review!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTICE!

Hello! This is Bunny here! Because of a lack of inspiration I have not up dated my stories. (Ichigo: Bull crap) I do promise that Usaigi-san's a dad will be updated this week and as for musical key …

To put it simply I don't know who to pair up so I posted a poll on my page to decide. Since no one has voted it will not be updated until I received some votes!

Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I didn't change much just the really bad grammatical errors.

Buffy: I am backkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Ichigo: About time….. (Mumbles)

Buffy: What was that? (Charging cero)

Ichigo: Nothing! Welcome back! ^U^'

Buffy: Good anyway what you have been waiting for CHAPTER 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Meeting the gang, Fighting Arrancars

Kagome Pov

(An: It's been around two weeks since Kagome moved to Karakura town. She and Ichigo have gone on a few dates and have gotten as far as making out but are not officially together.)

Could the uniform be any shorter really? I think that these are for some sick pervert's enjoyment. My new uniform is, unbelievably, shorter then my previous one, which I did not know was possible. As I walk out the door I spot a photograph. Picking it up and running my fingers over it I remember when it was taken, before the final battle, the last time we were all together.

"I'm leaving." I place gently back down on the table before heading out the door.

"Now which way did Ichigo say school was yesterday?..." I mumble to myself. I should have paid more attention, but since I didn't I am going to be late on my first day of school. Great way to start your new life, Kagome.

But it seems like this day isn't going to start off so bad after all I think as I hear my voice being called. I turn around and to my luck its Ichigo waving me over with another girl by his side. For some reason it annoys me, but ignore the feeling and jog over to them.

"Good morning Ichigo, I am glad to see you. I was afraid that I was going to get lost."

"Hey. I could see that, you heading in the direction of the shopping district, school is the other way."

"Oh really?" Way to go me, try to look like an even more idiot why don't you. "Who is this?" I ask finally addressing the other girl so we can get off the topic of my absent mindedness.

"Hello, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. I hope that we can become friends." She introduces herself with a curtsy.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I moved into the apartment complex down the block." Her aura is strange is black but with some tan like the tan aura is trying to hide the black one. Could she be a shinigami? If so I have to be careful, I don't need them to start investigating me.

"Anyways let's hurry up, I don't feel like getting yelled at for being late." Ichigo said walking in front of us. We jog to catch up.

Skip to lunch break-

I think I rather fight Naraku again then do calculus. My brain hurts, I think while stretching.

"Hey Kagome come over here!" Ichigo calls me standing with a group of people in the back of class.

Once I walk over he grabs my hand which makes me blush a bit, but I refocus my attention when he starts speaking again.

"Let me introduce you to my friends, this is Sado But everyone calls him Chad-"

The tall darkly tanned boy nods at me again I notice that him aura is not a typical color. Its blue with a bit of red, but the red is not demonic.

"Keigo-"

His aura is more normal which is brown but has a very thin strand of blue.

"Mizuiro-"

Finally! A perfectly normal human aura, just brown. I was beginning to worry that this is a town of supernatural beings. I would not be able to stay unnoticed if so.

"Tatsuki-"

And again with the weird auras. It's still brown but has more blue then that keigo kid.

"Uyru-"

His aura is something that I have never seen its gray, I wonder what that means.

"And Orihime."

Hers is another strange one. It's orange. What the hell is an orange aura supposed to mean? I have a feeling that I won't blend in as easily here as I thought, especially if I am right about Rukia and she is a soul reaper.

Come on just smile act normal, no need to raise suspicions. "It's nice to meet you I'm Kagome. I moved to an apartment near Ichigo's house."

Later-

That was a stressful day. I don't think that this is the peaceful place I thought it was after all. For so many people to have such strange auras mean that something is happening here, something that I wanted to avoid. I check my soul ribbon and I see that it is disappearing again. I have to be more careful I cannot be found out especially if the report was true. After bathing to calm my nerves of how my new life just got complicated I was ready to hit the sack when I hear a large crash and the ground shake.

Unable to suppress my curiosity I go to my balcony and look at the area where the crash came from.

"No it can't be…. Its-!"

Ichigo's pov

(An: I had you going didn't I well I am not letting everything out of the bag yet you have to wait a while.)

After school-

"Where are we going?" I complain to Rukia, while she is dragging me away from home.

"To Urahara's." She replied vaguely. Well thanks that helps, I could have been doing something better right now like spending some time with Kagome.

'KING HAS A GIRLFRIEND. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WOULD LIKE SUCH A WEAK PERSON. AT LEAST THE SHRIMP IS A SOUL REAPER.'

'SHUT IT! I do not like Kagome like that and Rukia is like a sister.'

'YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT THAT ISN'T TRUE WE CAN SEE YOUR THOUGHTS WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT THAT TRASH'

'Kagome is not trash. And so what if I may be interested in her? It's not your business.'

'YES IT IS BECAUSE AS SOON AS I TAKE OVER YOUR BODY I WILL DEVOWER THAT WEAK GIRL'

'_I do not think she is what she appears to be. There is a good chance that she may be stronger then we can imagine'_

'What do you mean old man?'

'_You shall see.'_ Zangetsu then severs the mental link.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yells in my face.

"WHAT?"

She kicks me in the shins. "OW!"

"We are here." She could have told me that without the violence.

We go inside and there waiting for us is Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Yoruichi, Urahara, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"So what's up hat and clogs?" I ask taking a seat.

"I have heard that a new student has shown up right?" He asks.

"Yeah. Her name is Kagome, why does it matter?"

"Well it seems like she is hiding something."

"What do you mean?" How are they accusing someone who just moved here?

"Well, Kurosaki considering we are in a war it is suspicious if someone new just moved here, and by themselves. Not to mention that they moved by you." Uyru replied.

"Or it could be a coincidence." I retort.

"True, but what I saw does not make her seem very innocent."

"What did you see?" Toshiro asked.

"I checked her soul ribbon to see if it was another soul reaper, but her soul ribbon was white-"

"So then why is this important?" Renji asked.

"As I was saying her ribbon was white, but it was disappearing. It was mostly transparent almost like it was a spell wearing off. My theory is that she does not have a soul ribbon and somehow made a fake one but it was wearing off hence the transparent quality of the ribbon."

"Impossible every being has a ribbon." Toshiro scoffs.

"I would say that too if I did not see her aura." Rukia said.

"Her aura?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Yes. Humans tend to have a tan or brown aura, which she had but it did not look like her real aura. I think that the spell she was using to conceal it was fading because the tan was fading and if you looked hard underneath it you could see her real one being sealed by something. Trapped in a box covered I chains preventing me from seeing anymore, but I am certain that see it not just a normal high school student."

"I can't believe you guys. You know her for a few hours and assume she is the enemy!" I cannot believe that they are really suspecting her.

"Well we do not know for certain that she is more than she seems so we will not take any action yet but we will have her under surveillance." Toshiro says. I guess that's better than taking her to the soul society to be tried and put into jail.

After meeting-

Toshiro and the rest of the soul reapers including Rukia went back to the soul society to give a report on Kagome. Honestly they are making it a bigger fuss then it should be. I decide against going home and go to Kagome's apartment. I think I will finally make it official between us. I know that I like maybe even love her and I think she feels the same way. I knock on the door and she opens it almost immediately. She still hasn't changed from school; she just took her jacket off and is wearing an apron.

"Hello Ichigo. Come in." I step inside and close the door behind me. Kagome is already back in the kitchen continuing what she was cooking.

"So what brings you here?" She asks while stirring some type of soup.

"Just wanted to hang out." I say watching her turn off the fire and put her apron away.

"Do you want some? I made enough to last the week."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Udon. It's my favorite."

I eat some and it's delicious and I tell her so and she starts to blush.

After dinner we started to talk about some random things until I decided to finally ask her.

"You know how were have kind of been going on dates for the past two weeks?"

"Yes…."She seems like she doesn't know where I am going with this so I have to be blunt.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. I realized while hanging out with you that I liked you more than a friend."

"I do too Ichigo I would love to be you girlfriend!"

Happy she said yes I kiss her and she kisses back even more passionate. It doesn't take long for us to both be panting and our close disheveled. Somewhere along the line we traveled to her bedroom and I am pinning her down on the bed.

"Ichigo take me."

"Are you sure?" I want to make sure she is serious because once we start I am sure I won't be able to stop.

Her answer is to pull me down for a kiss and grind into me.

LEMON START

Already aroused from before her grinding against me only makes me harder. I unbutton her shirt and un-clip her bra exposing her chest to me for the first time. Her c-cup breasts fall perfectly in my palms as I start needing them. As I pinch the already perky nipples she arches a little off the bed and start panting harder and moans. Keeping on hand playing with one breast I remove my hand from the other and take that nipple into my mouth and Kagome moans my name in response. Encouraged to do more my now free hand trails down her body until it reaches her skirt, which I remove quickly along with her underwear. Using my pointer finger I start rubbing the little nub in the center of her folds and start teasing the outside of her hole with my middle finger. She starts to writhe under the pleasure that I am causing her. Finally I allow my middle finger to go inside and start pumping my hand while switching to the other nipple to suck. After a bit I add another fighter, but she starts to buck onto my hand and shouts for more so I add another finger. I can feel that she is close so I pull my fingers out and stop sucking on her breasts. I line up myself but refrain from thrusting in. I look up to my beautiful girlfriend who is all flushed and bother because of me and wordlessly ask for permission to continue. All she does is thrust her hips closer to mine her eyes full of love, trust, and lust.

"This might hurt." I thrust in filing her all the way on the first thrust and break her barrier, making me feel proud that I am her first.

She cries a bit but I kiss the tears away. Inside of her is like heaven and is like it was made for me, but I keep still no matter how hard it is until she is ready.

After a minute she moves and moans out of pleasure so I begin to thrust.

"Faster, Harder." She yells.

I do so until I am pounding unto her and can go no faster. Soon I feel my end.

"I'm coming" she pants

"So I am."I grunt

"ich-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"she yells as she orgasms.

Her passage tightens around me triggering my own orgasm.

"KAGO-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

We nap for a bit but then I have to leave or else my psycho dad will come looking for me which is the last thing I want to happen.

Unfortunately it seems like I cannot stay in a good mood because shortly after I let I get notice that Toshiro and the others have been attacked but Rukia is heading over to me. When she arrives we are attacked by an espada called Grimmjow.

Buffy: That's it wow that was a lot.

Ichigo: That left me with even more questions

Buffy: Oh well you just have to wait until next time see ya next time. Buffy out.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note! ~

Hey I know it's been a while, but since the last time I updated some crazy things happened. I fell sick and it was so bad that I had trouble finishing this school year, but I am getting better. Also my sister and my dad were very sick and in the hospital too, but they are home now !

So about my stories:

Musical chapter 3 will be re=written and posted back within the week and chapter 4 will follow soon

Usagi-san is a dad will be updated by the end of August.

For all my fans that have waited for me I love you!

Buffy!


End file.
